brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:AbuseFilter
Hello all, At the request of many users over time, I've finally found a way to ensure that only QCG members are able to modify the rating template. The AbuseFilter extension allows us to enable a filter which will prevent non-QCG members from editing the template, though they can still add it and change unrated articles to class 5. The filters can also be used for other things, such as preventing vandalism or basically whatever we want as need arises. Please discuss. 02:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Discussion *'Support' as nominator. 02:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' finally won't have to constantly check to ensure the ratings are actually what they're meant to be :) 04:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Great job Ajr! 06:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Yes! *'Support' Is it me, or was that extraordinarily quick? 16:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *:What do you mean, quick? This isn't the extension that I was developing, it's a pre-existing one. 16:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Per NXT, someone gimme a hug. - 16:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Sure'. (I'm being different) - Kingcjc 17:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' 18:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' we should block 70..... I forget the rest..[[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] *:1. Already done. 2. Keep this on-topic, please. 18:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently we can set it to remove any groups that the user has when they trigger the filter... 22:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::That's not a good idea, since filters aren't perfect. FB100Z • talk • 01:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) * How exactly does this work? *:You have new messages. 18:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *::I know. I am assuming this no longer matters? *'Support' --Berrybrick (Talk) 01:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' per nom. FB100Z • talk • 01:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Question'- When will this be activated? 02:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :*'Answer' - When the cows come home. FB100Z • talk • 04:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::*'Question Following On From The Strange Answer'- When the what come where? 06:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::* Answer when the cows come home. (was going to give a wikipedia reference, but there isn't a page! Gasp!) *'Question' How exactly does this work? *:See here, and you can test it on the admin wiki. 16:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *::I'll just wait until it happens. *'Support': Sounds like a good idea. - 15:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Closing...' - Due to unanimous support I am closing this forum as successful. I've contacted Wikia, and am waiting for a reply. 22:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *:Closed, though the filter doesn't work yet. It /was/ working, and now it isn't... looking into possible fixes. 23:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *::When it was working, it seemed to prevent me from removing content from an article --Berrybrick (Talk) 23:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *:::Hence why it wasn't working. 00:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) * Anyone know why things like this are still happening (note the rating)? I thought the abusefilter fixed 02:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *:Impossible for the filter to disallow changes for edits which create a page, since no rating is being changed, but rather added. 02:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::* It still seems to be working, he has been creating pages and been rating them when he adds the template before publishing the article. 02:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::* Yes, it will do that - the abusefilter prevents the rating being changed, not a new rating added. 02:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC)